the living rise again (OC)
by KillerOfHappyness
Summary: Amyst sparks and her sister got caught in the apocalypse and try to survive, but her sister tragically dies, so she's all alone. Until one day she's found by Glen and brought back to the prison. Will she be accepted or thrown back with the dead? Read to find out. This story starts when season 3 ends, so it's between season 3 and 4, but I'm hoping to extend it into the fourth.


It all started about a year ago. It didn't start where I live, but we were hit hard. Hordes came in from every direction, eating and killing every living thing in its path. I was the only one to survive this long from my town, but my sister was with me for a while, until we came across a river. That's all I'll go into about it, it's not too hard to figure out what happened to her.

I've learnt a lot about them, the killers, or what I like to call them, zombies. I've been told that their not, but I believe that they are. They follow me everywhere, but I never seem to get hurt or attacked by them. I still carry a weapon on me though, my lucky chainsaw.

It's been weeks since I've found a solid place to stay, maybe even months. I just stroll down roads, looking for food and water. The zombies may not attack me, but humans do, even if I am one of them, or have I really died and become a zombie? No, I refuse to end up like them.

***story start*  
**I walk slowly down a long road, kicking a rock. My chainsaw slung over my shoulder and clipped into place on my back, as I trudge my way through the forest infested road, that's all I've seen the past few days, it feels almost safe.  
Suddenly I hear a roar of an engine, it was loud and getting louder.  
" a car?" I question as I look down the road to where the noise was coming from. I saw a glimmer from the sunlight, it was a car, and it was working perfectly fine. The vehicle was moving fast towards me, but began to slow down as it came closer. I stop in my tracks as I examine the car. It was silver, not sure what type or brand though, I'm not really a car kind of girl. The car stopped beside me, I slowly grab my chainsaw with one hand. The window of the front seat winds down, inside the car was an Asian guy, he looked in his early 20s.  
" what are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asks suddenly, I look around, making sure he was talking to me, I then point to myself, not saying a word. double checking it was me he was talking to. He then nods,  
" yes you, don't think I'll be talking to the walkers" he corrects me.  
'The walkers?' I question in my mind, what did he mean by that.  
" are you alone?" He asks, I snap out of my thoughts and look at him, I slowly nod and tighten the grip on my chainsaw.  
" don't be afraid, I can help you" he opens the car door. I step back and watch him as he gets out of the car.  
" please, let me help you. I can get you food, water or what ever you need" he says holding out his hand and raising the other as if he was surrendering. I lift up my weapon and get into a fighting stance, well, more like a killing stance.  
" your lying" I growl lowly, his eyes widen as if he was amazed,  
" you can speak" he mumbles,  
" course I can, I'm a human being just like you" I state, my chainsaw starts to shake and roar, turning it's self on.  
" now tell me what it is you want me for?!" I shout, pointing the lethal weapon at him. He raises both his hands this time, showing real surrender,  
" I- I just wanted to help" he stutters, shocked from the power the chainsaw and I had.  
" help?" I question, he nods shakily, I laugh at how pathetic he was.  
" I doubt you'll be able to hurt me, so I'll let you help me" I shrug then turn the chainsaw off and swing it back over my shoulder. The Asian guy nods and gets back in his car, I go around the other side and get in the back, hugging my chainsaw.  
" what's your name?" I ask, closing the car door,  
" Glen, and yours?" He asks, starting the car back up and moving the vehicle forwards,  
" I'm Amyst" I look out the window as we pass trees slowly at first, but then we speed up. There was a moment of silence between us, then I spoke,  
" what did you mean by walkers?" I ask, looking at him,  
" you know, the ones that die or get eaten then come back to life. Don't tell me you've never seen one before" he glances at me from the front seat,  
" you mean the zombies?" I question, pointing out the window to a big horde that had gathered in the forest,  
" we prefer not to call them that" he tightens his grip on the steering wheel,  
I nod" fair enough." I then pause,  
" wait, you said we" I lean forward, towards Glen,  
" my group, we all stay at the prison ahead" he explains briefly,  
" there's more?" I ask, I start to panic a little,  
" yes, but don't be afraid, we're all friendly and I'm sure the others will let you stay with us" he smiles,  
" I hope" I lean back and hug my chainsaw tighter.  
" you seem to have a close relationship with that chainsaw of yours" Glen says, looking at me through the front mirror, I nod and gently stroke my weapon,  
" she's kept me alive" I sigh happily,  
" it's also your skills too, it won't be just the weapon that's let you live" he says. The car starts to slow down, so I look out the window, ahead of us was a large fence, it was the prison, we had arrived. The gates open, making a lot of noise, the car starts moving again, and enters the gates, driving up the long gravel path, towards more gates.  
" I hope you can call this place home for a while" he says driving the car through the now open gates,closer to the building, and stops the car outside the large building. He hops out of the car, grabbing his gun and coming around to my side of the car, he opens my door. I stare up at him, I could feel my heart beating faster. 'Theres no going back now'  
I sigh to myself and slowly get out of the car, still holding my chainsaw. Glen watches me carefully,  
" follow me, okay?" He questions, holding out his hand to me, he could tell I was scared. I swing my chainsaw over my shoulder and clip it into place, then grab Glens hand with both of my hands, holding it tightly.  
" please don't let me get hurt" I mutter, glen nods, I was slightly surprised that he heard me.  
" promise?" I look up at him,  
" I promise" he says then starts to move towards a door, I follow behind him, not letting go of his hand, I lower my head and stare at the ground.  
We go into the prison, to a room with three tables, there was a lady with short grey hair and a young blonde girl holding a baby,  
" welcome back Glen, how'd the hunt go?" The grey haired lady asks,  
" i got it" Glen says, putting his gun on the table along with a small bag, " I also found someone" he says, pulling me forwards, I kept my head lowered.  
" This is Amyst" he introduces me,  
" nice to meet you" the grey haired lady says coming up to me. I grab glens arm and hide behind him again, slightly scared.  
" it's okay, nobody here is going to hurt you" Glen says, Turing around, and tilts my head up to look at him, I blink at him,  
" can you please give these people a chance, like you done with me?" He begs, I take a deep breath and nod,  
" yeah" I mumble, Glen smiles at me, then stands beside me,  
" hi" I wave a little at the girl and woman, they both smile at me,  
" hello Amyst, I'm Carol and this is Beth And Judith" she introduces herself, the girl and the baby, I smile and nod.  
" Amyst" Glen says, I look at him, " can you please put your chainsaw on the table?" He asks, my eyes widen and I grab my chainsaw, showing I didn't want to leave her. Glen kneels in front of me and looks up at me, he gently grabs my free hand, "I know she means a lot to you, but none of us can trust you if you have a weapon on you" he explains. I knew exactly what he meant and how the others felt. I then nod and lift my chainsaw off my back,  
" please be gentle with her" I say, handing it to him, he nods and slowly takes the weapon from me. He put her up on the wall, hanging there. I bit my lip, feeling so vulnerable, anybody could attack me and I couldn't do anything to save my life. Beth came up to me after giving Judith to Carol. She puts her hand on my shoulder,  
" your safe here" she nods, reassuring me, I nod back, closing my eyes and looking down.  
" when Rick gets back we'll tell him about you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind an extra hand" Carol says, I look at her and nod,  
" thank you guys so much" I smile,  
" you were lucky Glen was there when he was" Carol says, I look at Glen,  
" no need to thank me, I figured you couldn't be out there alone" he shrugs, I smile at him, thanking him silently.  
I sit at a table, pleased that I've actually found a great place.  
" so who's this Rick? Is he your leader?" I ask, Glen nods,  
" yes, he's quite strict though" Glen says,  
" but don't think for one minute he won't want you here, it looks as if you have a lot of talent" Carol says. Sitting beside me, still holding the baby.  
" Is she yours?" I ask looking at the child,  
" no..." Carol trails off, looking at Judith sadly, I could tell she had lost her own child.  
" I know how you feel" I say, my voice lowered, Carol looks at me questioning what I meant,  
" I lost my little sister, she died... We were like best friends" I explain briefly, Carol smiles half heartedly at me, I return the smile.  
Suddenly a door opens, I look over to it. A man walks in holding a gun, two others follow him, a guy holding a crossbow and a dark skinned woman with a long sword. I stand up greeting them silently,  
" Rick" Glen says going up to the man holding the gun, he looks at me,  
" who's this?" The man asks,pointing his gun at me, I'm guessing he was the famous Rick I've heard about. my eyes widen,  
" I found her, she was alone" Glen says, he was about to say more, but Rick starts shouting,  
" how do you know she's not dangerous? How do you know she's not infected?!" He shouts at Glen,  
" I'm not" I mutter under my breath, Rick looks at me,  
" what?" He asks walking up to me,  
" I'm not infected" I growl lowly, I could feel my anger start to rise,  
" Amyst, what are you doing?" Glen whispers loud enough for me to hear,  
" is that your name? Amyst?" Rick questions, I nod, trying to calm down,  
" what are you doing here?" He asks.  
" look. If you don't want me here then I'll leave!" I shout, going over to my chainsaw and picking it up with one hand. The guy with the crossbow aims at me as I start to head towards the door.  
" And for your information, I'm not dangerous to people who don't try to hurt me" I say as I open the door, I walk out into the open. The guy with the cross bow follows me, I sigh and keep walking towards the gate, it opens letting me out. I was still in the prison, but out on the grassy field.  
My chainsaw starts up, feeling the treat. The crossbow guy shoots at me, I lift my chainsaw up, blocking and breaking the arrow, then swing at the guy, but stop as I get to his throat.  
" like I said, I'm not a threat. But if you try to kill me, then I'll be the biggest threat you'll ever know" I growl angrily,  
" drop your weapon" I order. Lots of people started to gather around me, all aiming their guns at me.  
" you promised Glen" I whisper and lower my chainsaw, it turns off. A tear came to my eye but I hide it, I'm guessing the crossbow guy heard me, he puts his bow down and takes a step closer to me,  
" what did you say?" He asks, I shake my head, looking at the ground.  
" Amyst!" I heard Glen shout. My head shoots up, I could see Glen running towards me.  
" lower your guns" Glen orders, the people around me step back and put their weapons away.  
" your in, your safe" Glen says, standing beside the crossbow guy. My eyes widen, I knew exactly what he meant,  
" really?" I ask, finding it hard to believe because of the way I acted before. Glen nods, I smile and hug him,  
" thank you so much" I bury my head into his chest, " thank you" I mutter, Glen hugs me back.  
" let's go back inside" he says, I let go and look up at him, Then nod. He turns around and starts to walks back to the prison buildings, I slowly follow behind him.


End file.
